


le jeux des mikado

by Mystrale



Series: ces jours mémorables... [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrale/pseuds/Mystrale
Summary: Voici le nouveau sujet : le jeu des mikadoComme lors de votre dernière visite, la compagnie Myst&Neko-nee vous invite à déposer votre cerveau contenant des neurones encore intacte dans un coffre fermé a code et déplore toute responsabilité si vous terminez avec le Q.I d’un bulot a la fin de ce nouveau thème si vous ne suivez pas cette unique précaution.Cordialement.« La plume violette » directrice de Myst&Neko-nee corporation.





	1. mikado 0 : prologue

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L’ensemble des GM ainsi que certains de leur coéquipier c’était réunis dans un parc pour faire quelque partie de basket et partager un repas tous ensemble sur l’herbe verte.

 

Évidement Murasakibara et himuro avaient été les premier sur place : l’un avait hâte de se confronter a son frère de cœur et l’autre… avais hâte de gouter les différents plats qu’avaient ramené leur camarade.

 

L’après midi se passait anormalement bien, jusqu'à ce qu’une jeune fille (une première année d’après son uniforme) ne débarque dans leur petite fête et n’interpelle le cyclope de Yosen…

??? : Himuro san ?

 

Le brun leva la tête vers la demoiselle : elle était plutôt jolie, pas très grande (en même temps quand on passe 90% de son temps avec Murasakibara il est dure de ne pas trouver tout le monde petit) un visage encore un peu enfantin et des formes pas encore trop développer.

 

Elle était jolie. Ordinaire mais jolie.

 

Étant plutôt de naturel galant, Himuro ne fit pas l’affront à la demoiselle de feindre de ne pas se souvenir d’elle et osa engager la conversation…

 

Himuro : Satsuya chan ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu as besoins de quelque chose ?

 

Satsuya : je… j’ai quelque chose pour vous Himuro san…

 

Himuro ne dit rien mais il sentit le regard de Murasakibara dans son dos et devina que le violet n’appréciait pas cette intrusion dans leur petite réunion.

 

Avant même que le brun ne puisse dire quoi que se soit cependant la jeune fille lui tendis une petite boite pleine de petite pâtisserie maison …

 

Satsuya : l’autre jour… c’était la St valentin et je voulais…enfin…j’avais espérer que...Vous étiez absents ce jours là et votre entraineur m’a dit que vous aviez une raison personnelle qui justifiait votre absence alors j’ai…j’ai fait ça quand j’ai appris votre retour. Je sais que c’est un peu tardif mais…

 

Cette fois le brun sentit clairement le regard dévorant de son équipier lui bruler la peau et décida d’agir avant qu’il n’y ait un homicide.

 

Himuro : Satsuya chan… et si nous discutions de tout ça en allant chercher une glace ?

 

La jeune demoiselle songeant que himuro était juste timide et non pas qu’il cherchait la sauver d’une tentative d’annihilation imminente (de la part d’un équipier beaucoup trop protecteur et possessif) accepta avec un grand sourire.

 

Quand ils revinrent ils s’installèrent non loin de Kagami, Kuroko et Murasakibara mais assez loin pour que l’on ne puisse pas entendre leur conversation.

 

Déballant sa propre glace plutôt que les pâtisseries offertes par la jeune fille Himuro pris la parole avec calme.

 

Himuro : Satsuya chan. Je me dois d’être honnête avec toi. Je ne peu pas accepter tes sentiments.

 

Satsuya : hein ? m-mais…pourquoi ? J-je…

 

Et voila ça arrivait, Himuro savait ce qui allait se passer…

 

Elle se mit à pleurer. Et amoureux ou pas, Himuro ne supportait pas de voir une fille pleurer : cela lui donnait l’impression d’être une mauvaise personne.

 

Mais heureusement il connaissait par cœur la fiche de « comment évincer en douceur une fille qui vous aime et dont vous n’êtes pas amoureux ? » et l’appliqua immédiatement…

 

Himuro : je suis vraiment désolé Satsuya chan… si je peux faire quoi que se soit d’autre dis le moi. Tu ne va pas laisser un si joli visage se ruiner pour un idiot comme moi non ?

 

Il avait dis ça en affichant un sourire réconfortant, digne de kise quand il repoussait subtilement ses fan girl.

 

Un sourire faux mais qui dupait pratiquement tout le monde. Comme Satsuya en ce moment.

 

Se relevant la jeune fille sécha ses larme et demanda fébrilement la seule chose qu’elle pourrait peur être obtenir du brun…

 

Satsuya : je voudrai qu’on partage quelque chose.

Himuro : quoi par exemple ?

Satsuya : on pourrais… se partager une de mes pâtisseries ? Ça ne vous engage a rien et j’aurais l’impression qu’on c’est échanger un baiser indirect…

 

Himuro réfléchit un instant et se dit qu’au final, c’est vrai, ça n’engageait à rien.

 

Himuro : c’est d’accord.

Satsuya : Merci Himuro san !

 

Ni une ni deux la jeune fille attrapa une confiserie et la tendis au brun.

 

Satsuya : vous d’abord Himuro san …

 

Le brun n’aimant pas trop le sucré (sauf en certaine circonstance) ne pris qu’une petite bouchée de la douceur qu’on lui tendait avant de passer le gâteau a sa créatrice.

 

Himuro : tien Satsuya chan… il est très bon.

 

La demoiselle ne pu réprimer un sourire ravie et attrapa le gâteau que lui tendais Himuro quand une voix la fit redescendre sur terre (sans parachute)…

 

Murasakibara : Muro chin c'est moi que tu dois nourrir pas elle !

 

Le brun posa son regard sur son équipier et il vit la colère danser dans ses yeux.

 

Délassent Satsuya pour se rapprocher du géant des GM il prononça un bref au revoir a la jeune fille (au combien choqué) et reparti avec son coéquipier rejoindre leur amis.

 

Constatant cependant qu’au bout de 10minute après leur retour, Murasakibara n’avait toujours pas daigné lui adresser la parole ni manger quoi que se soit, Himuro pris la parole pour calmer le géant…

Himuro : ne sois pas jaloux Atsushi…tu sais bien que je n’allais pas partir longtemps. J’ai même pensé a toi en achetant une glace regarde : je t'ai acheté des Mikado au chocolat

 

A cette remarque le violet fut soudainement piquet d’intérêt …

 

Murasakibara : on pourra les manger comme l'autre fois ?

Himuro *faisant son plus doux sourire* : oui, exactement pareil

 

Le géant réagis au quart de tour et attrapa son camarade par le poignet pour l’entrainer vers la sortie du parc.

 

Murasakibara : alors allons y "j'ai faim"

 

Et c’est sous le regard complice de Kuroko et Akashi ainsi que sous celui un peu perdu de Kagami que les deux joueurs de Yosen quittèrent la fête sans demander leur reste…


	2. mikado 1 : pistache et chocolat

Voyant son frère de cœur partir précipitamment avec le géant aux cheveux violet avait légèrement perturbé Kagami.

Ce qui le poussa a interroger son ombre.

Kagami : c'est moi ou j'ai loupé un épisode?

Kuroko : il y as deux jour ils on achetés des mikado et Murasakibara a mangé celui d'Himuro en partant du bout du biscuit pour remonter jusqu’à ces lèvres…

Kagami : quoi?! Je vais le buter!

Kuroko : tu sais kagami je veux bien essayer ça avec toi moi.

 

Il y eu un moment de blanc avant qu’une voix enjouer et familière ne crève le silence causé par le choc de kagami

 

Takao: moi aussi je veux essayer ! shin chan vien j'ai acheter des mikado a la pistache!

midorima: c'est stupide bakao ...mais mon horoscope indique que je dois partager quelque chose a la pistache avec un scorpion pour ne pas avoir de malchance et que mon lucky item est un biscuit alors...je suppose que je vais accepter

Takao : Yes! victoire

 

Pendant que Midorima partageait son mikado avec son partenaire Kise se tourna le regard brillant vert Kasamatsu.

Kise : Aller Yukiocchi, tout le monde le fais !!

Kasamatsu : Tu m'énerves !

 

Il prit tout de même un mikado chocolat pour que son blond favoris arrête de geindre…


	3. mikado 2 : vanille

N’étant pas du genre à perdre le nord facilement le fantôme de Seirin repassa a l’attaque du tigre…

Kuroko : Kagami kun...je veux gouter un mikado à la vanille

Kagami : Ku...kuroko ! Arrête de dire des choses pareilles avec cette tête!

Kuroko : mais ...Kagami kun

 

Devant la gêne du rouge l’ancienne lumière du passeur qui se trouvait convier a la fête sauta sur l’occasion…

Aomine : tu sais Tetsu...* se raproche de kuroko et lui prend le mikado* si tu veux vraiment le faire ce serait plus logique et plus fun avec moi ...

Kuroko : aomine kun...je te remercie mais ...

Kagami : bouge de là Ahomine ! Kuroko est MON partenaire!

 

En disant ça le tigre bouscula la panthère pour aller placer un mikado à la vanille dans la bouche de son ombre.

Une fois le biscuit faisant office de pont entre leurs deux bouches le tigre se mit inexorablement à se rapprocher de la bouche du joueur fantôme en remontant le long du biscuit jusqu'au moment ou leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin.

 

Ce jour, Kagami compris une chose : à partir de maintenant il emmènerais des mikado a la vanille avec lui où qu'il aille.


	4. mikado 3 : noir intensse

Le jeux des mikado semblais avoir intéresser plus d’un des convives de la fête et autant dire que le célèbre « cœur d’acier » ne faisait pas exceptions…

Kiyoshi : hé Hyuga * lui fait un grand sourire avec un mikado a la fraise dans la bouche* regarde ce que j'ais

Hyuga : pour qui tu me prends crétin! Pas question que je m'abaisse à faire ça.

Mibuchi : tu te dégonfle alors que les premier ânées de ton équipes l'on fait mon petit Junpei?

Hyuga: non mais de quel droit tu m'appelle comme ça ? Et puis toit non plus tu ne l'a pas fait ! Alors ...

Mibuchi: s'il n'y a que ça ...*se met un mikado au chocolat noir dans la bouche* Sei chan?

 

L’empereur de Rakuzan compris la demande muette de son camarade et se prêta au jeu.

 

Un peu trop d'ailleurs vu que, très vite après s’être débarrasser du biscuit le capitaine aux yeux hétérochrome engagea un baiser qu'il approfondie (n’ayant rien à faire du regard médusé des autres^^).

 

Quand enfin Akashi s'écarta de Mibuchi, le brun tomba a genoux comme vidé de ses forces...

Kuroko: Mibuchi kun! Akashi, que lui a tu fait?

Akashi: rien de particulier c'est juste que Réo viens de constaté que mes baisés sont comme moi : absolu.


	5. mikado 4 : menthe choco VS noisette caramelisée

Alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers le capitaine de Seirin, le copieur miracle pris la parole tout guilleret (sans se défaire de son propre capitaine)…

Kise : Allez Huyga, à ton tour ! Tout le monde le fait !

Hyuga : non et non ! Je refuse de le faire!

Izuki : senpai c'est pourtant pas dure regarde un pro faire et apprends...

 

Sur ces mots le point guard de seirin s'empara d'un mikado aux éclats d'amende caramélisé et le plaça dans sa bouche avant d'attirer Hayama a lui pour lui infliger un baiser qui fit saigner du nez le blond d'excitation.

Izuki : et voila, ce n’était pas si compliqué. Maintenant que tu as vu un pro à l'œuvre, à toi capitaine !

 

Le capitaine de Too ne pu réprimer un petit ricanement devant cette réplique avant de provoquer gentiment le joueur de Seirin…

Imayoshi : parce que tu t'imagine être un pro avec ça?

Izuki : quoi tu es plus habile peut être?

Imayoshi : sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Izuki: prouve-le!

Imayoshi : comme tu voudra. Daiki…

Aomine : hmm?

Imayoshi :*lui tend un mikado a la menthe et éclat de chocolat* met ça dans ta bouche. Ordre de ton capitaine

Aomine: pourquoi pas ...*se tourne vers Kuroko* profite en pour réaliser l'occasion que tu a manqué Tetsu...

 

Prenant la douceur que lui tendait son capitaine, l'as de Tōo S’apprêtait à apporter le biscuit à ses lèvres quand Imayoshi lui subtilisa pour le placer dans sa propre bouche avant de se mettre suçoter lentement le mikado de haut en bas.

 

Il ne fallut pas 10 secondes aux personnes présentes pour voir en ce geste une allusion clairement érotique.

 

Il n'en fallu pas quatre pour qu'Aomine s'imaginant son capitaine suçotant autre chose qu'un mikado.

 

Il ne fallut pas deux seconde après ça avant qu'Aomine ne tombe dans les pommes avec une hémorragie nasale et un problème typiquement masculin très identifiable au niveau de son short.


	6. mikado 5 : de fraise a café

Tendis que Aomine tentais désespérément de trouver un paquet de mouchoir pour calmer sa perte de sang Akashi s’installa parmi le groupe et s’auto proclama arbitre…

Akashi: Daiki étant K.O sans même avoir eu de contacte direct avec sont partenaire je déclare Imayoshi gagnant du duel de mikado contre Izuki.

Les autres approuvèrent puis Akashi se mit à sourire sadiquement ...

Akashi: Eikichi...

 

Le joueur arrêta sa discutions avec un des membres de l’équipe de Kise et se tourna vers son capitaine …

Eikichi : oui Akashi?

Akashi: vu que hyuga se dégonfle je te laisse le luxe d'être le partenaire de Kiyoshi pour le jeu des mikado...

Hyuga et Kiyoshi: QUOI ?!

Akashi : vas y. c'est un ordre.

Eikichi : ok, ok...* arrive devant Kiyoshi qui se dépêche de gober le mikado a la fraise*

Kiyoshi: désoler c'était mon dernier on a qu'a dire que j'ai perdu ok?

Akashi : ne dit pas n'importe quoi regarde * sort un mikado au café d'une boite* prend celui là et recommence

Kiyoshi : je ....je n'aime pas le café!

??? : Mais moi si!

 

L’ancien général sans couronne eu juste le temps de retourner avant que le mikado et ses lèvres ne soient voracement happés par un certain brun a lunette...

Kiyoshi : H-Hyuga?! Mais pourquoi a tu?

Hyuga: tss ...t'es vraiment un idiot... tu croyais que j'allais laisser Seirin perdre face a Rakuzan

Akashi : avoue plutôt que tu ne voulais pas perdre face à Eikichi...

Hyuga: comme si je pouvais perdre!

 

Sur ces paroles rageuses, le capitaine de Seirin attira avec force Kiyoshi a lui et le gratifia d'un baiser que mêmes un Takao bourré de produit aphrodisiaque dans le corps n'aurait su donner a son Shin shan...


End file.
